


Give Me the Night

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Lost Boys Stories and Crossovers [26]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Candy, Comfort Food, Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Memorial Day, Movie: Lost Boys (1987), Original Character(s), Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. A girl named Sam gets more than she bargained for when she encounters Marko and Paul..





	1. The Perfect Prey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [Luke2leia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke2leia/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Warner Bros. own the Lost Boys film trilogy. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Give Me the Night**

“Surf Nazi douche bags,” Paul announced from his perch on top of the Del Mar Theater in downtown Santa Carla. He pressed the palms of his hands into the roof and leaned over to get a better look as a group of surfers headed down Pacific Avenue towards the hidden Lost Boys.

“They’re not what I had in mind taste-wise tonight,” David admitted, leaning back as Paul leaned forward. He wore a sour look on his face until thoughts about what would really wet his appetite took over. “I’m thinking Chinese.” One could never go wrong with Chinese, and as the other boys focused their sights on the Nazis, his vision trailed off towards the edge of town where a little Asian girl carrying books hurried through the streets. She was late for some kind of rehearsal, and would be even later by the time David was finished with her. “Well, boys, I’ve found mine. Count me out.” Effortlessly, he lifted from his spot and without another word took to the sky.

Only minutes before, Dwayne had also found his dinner for the night and now it was down to two, Marko and Paul.

“I’m not even sure I want any of them either,” Paul confided, slightly disappointed that, even in all the Memorial Day rush, there hadn’t been a single morsel calling his name. He leaned back at last and fished for a smoke in one of his pockets.

“Yeah. But, check **that** out, bro,” Marko pointed towards the candy shop where a young girl had just appeared holding bags. Not all the sweets in the world would help the bad day she had had — not to mention the fact that judging by her thoughts, the cashier inside had just ripped her off.

“Aww, looks like the poor, sweet little miss needs a pick me up of sorts.” Paul lit up and licked his fangs, happy that something finally looked good enough to eat.

“She needs a lot more than that,” Marko grinned as if he had already eaten the canary as he flexed his fingers, stretching them out along with his gloves. The girl was about to run into the Nazis, and he could tell they were just as hungry as he was (except they wanted something else).

“Vampires to the rescue,” Paul nodded. He had only taken a couple puffs but immediately put the smoke out on the roof behind him before readying to pounce. “Wait, wait, hang on a sec.” His body rocked on the ledge as he took the dead cigarette and aimed for one of the Nazis. When he had the perfect position, the butt went flying through the air, down, down, down until it landed perfectly inside one of their Mohawks. The vampire chortled and snorted, covering the side of his face before tapping Marko’s shoulder a little. “So, we going down there or what?”

“Yeah,” Marko was still smiling, but now his focus was on the girl. The Nazis were pricks, but they were a flock of sheep in wolves clothing, and nothing they could or would do would mean anything to this girl. Yet at the same time, he couldn’t figure out what had happened to make her thoughts as dark as they were. “I got a bad ache,” he said, grabbing his crotch as he turned to Paul.

“You wanna go it alone, bud? I can find something else.” Paul couldn’t hide the disappointment, but he understood.

“Oh, no. Just follow my lead,” Marko replied. And with that said, the honey curled blonde leapt from the roof just in time to intercept the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. Sam Meets Paul and Marko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Marko meet with their intended prey..

It surprised the girl and she nearly dropped her bags, but Marko gave her a look and a wink over his shoulder as he stood with one leg crooked and his thumbs hooked in his pockets.

Paul was obviously the next to miraculously appear at his brother’s side. He nodded to her. “What’s up, girl? Got anything good in those bags of yours?” he chuckled and spun around on his boots to shoot daggers at the Nazis, and then he reached back and pulled the girl in between them. It wasn’t exactly following Marko’s lead, but as the land sharks passed them their mindset changed.

“Thanks... I think,” the girl said, glancing back at the surfers.

“You rather be hassled by those monkeys?” Marko asked, grabbing one of her bags. The smell of sugar wafted into his face before he even opened it. “Pixie Stix, dude. She’s got Pixie Stix. Winner winner, chicken dinner.” He took an exaggerated sniff and then let it out with an ‘ahhh’ at the end as his smile turned from playful to sinister.

Paul laughed and grabbed the other bag. It had a few things in it like black licorice and sour candies. “No Jujubes, huh? Too bad. Well, least you got some **good** stuff to suck on.”

The girl’s eyes went wide as she noted the way Paul suddenly looked like the big bad wolf salivating on her purchase. “Okay… Bye.” She turned around fast and started to walk off without her things — as if giving up was a defense mechanism she had mastered successfully against the bullies of Santa Carla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Marko make Sam an offer she can’t refuse..

“Sam...” Marko called her name, having plucked it from her thoughts. “You forgot something.” He grinned as she stopped short and slowly turned around. She was a young deer caught in headlights, and unfortunately those headlights happened to belong to two hungry vampires.

“How did you know my name?” she asked as fear finally settled in her eyes.

It made Paul dance in his spot as her scent, sweeter than the candy they held, took hold of their senses. “Magic,” he grinned, showing some fang.

“Heard you had a bad day, too.” Marko walked towards her and handed the bag over. “You wanna have some fun with us? It’s sort of a one night only offer. Free of charge.”

“Better take it, girl. Not many get the chance.” Paul couldn’t stand still anymore. He bounded over to her and threw an arm around her shoulders. The cleavage he saw while standing over her was an added bonus, and now he had an ache like his brother.

“What?” The offer, as good as it sounded, wasn’t something that happened to Sam ever. And on this night of nights, it was either going to turn into a nightmare, or all the bad in the world had run out on her end and now she was in hell — although, as she looked Marko over, her mind wandered a little, and she wondered what it would be like to kiss him. It wasn’t something she would normally consider about a stranger at all, yet the aura around these two made her feel giddy inside. She found herself close to Marko, inhaling the smell that seemed to cling to his jacket.

“Sweet, sweet charity,” Marko gleamed as the dark spell set in. All it took was a look and a change in voice that humans never caught onto and boom, the vampires had what they wanted. “I’m practicing my allure, dude. So, what do ya think?”

“I think you got a horny chick at your side. She needs to get laid big time.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Marko picked the girl up, letting her straddle his waist and the three of them vanished from the streets of downtown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	4. Taking Them Up on Their Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes Marko and Paul up on their offer..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter.. :)

A little later, deep inside the cave’s walls, in a room completely private, Marko and Paul had helped Sam to undress and were taking turns with their mouths and their fangs over every succulent inch of her body.

Paul suckled a spot under her breast and pulled away with a bit of blood on his lower lip. “Is this a good deed holiday or we gonna snuff out this girl’s life after we bed her? ‘Cause I’m thinking if it’s a good deed deal, we should at least wake her up a little.” He glanced down at the girl who seemed to appreciate their advances with small moans, but from the way her eyes stared up at the rocky canvas that made up the roof of the cave, he knew she was in delirium.

Marko, on the other hand, was between her thighs feasting on the heavy syrup she secreted. He pulled away and sat up, slipping a finger over her naval. “Huh. Well if we wake her up, there’s a good chance she’ll freak out, and then we’ll have to kill her, whether we want to or not. Then again, it’s no fun taking someone like this if the feeling isn’t mutual.” 

The two had never taken a charity case. In fact, all their victims had ended up in the ocean at the end of the night, but for some reason, Marko had considered sparing this one, most likely because of the darkness he saw in her own heart. And neither he or Paul fancied the idea of rape; they did have standards, after all, and considered rape to be the ultimate form of disrespect for someone, no matter if they were male or female. “Guess we’ll find out.” He grinned and crawled over the girl’s body. “Sam.” His voice seemed to echo around them as he called her to her senses. “What have you been dreaming about?”

Her conscious flickered as she caught his eyes and her own became clear. “You,” she whispered with a cracked voice. Her hands rose to his face like a blind person seeking out a vision, and she pulled him to her until their lips met. He tasted salty, coppery — and she moaned into that kiss. “All I want is darkness,” she confessed as she let their lip lock go with a pop. “It’s where I find peace. Can you give it to me?”

“Of course. Why not, why not?” Marko purred. He was on fire now and he could hear Paul stroking himself at their side. His own erection was full and he needed to be inside this girl while he took her blood. He pulled her forward and she helped, now awake in her own dream. “Come on, bro; get in.”

Instantly Paul was behind her, cradling her against his lap. His stiff tool nudged against her backside as he helped himself to her wet warmth and slipped some of it over her rump. “You get the front, I get the back.” The youngest of the pack was all too excited about the positioning.

Sam couldn’t help but laugh a little; she then wrapped her arms around Marko’s neck. “Two dark demons… I get to be with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
